Many electronic devices or systems, such as computers, tablets, and cellular phones, have a power controller (e.g., a power management unit) to control power (e.g., current and voltage) in the device or system. Some conventional power controllers have techniques to monitor the value of current, voltage, or both in order to maintain proper power management operations. Some conventional techniques, however, may suffer from one or more of the following: higher cost for the power controller, larger power controller size, and inefficient power management.